Years
by PomegranateQueen
Summary: Events from Ginny Weasley's perspective. Post Deathly Hallows, so SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! One shot.


**Title: **Years  
**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** Events from Ginny Weasley's perspective.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny (and other _Deathly Hallows_ canon pairings)  
**Word count:** 1,138  
**Notes, etc.:** I began writing this Pre-DH and finished the last two sections after reading DH, so **_THERE ARE SPOILERS!_** Also, this is absolutely a one-shot.

* * *

When she is ten, she sees him on Platform 9 ¾, and, before she knows who he is, she starts developing a crush—her first crush. Later, when she's back at home, she looks through all the books they have to find any bit of information on the Boy-Who-Lived. The problem is she can only find out how his parents died—not that she didn't know anyway—and that he banished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Nowhere does it mention what his favorite color is or what sort of sweets he likes or what his favorite Quidditch team is or anything useful.

* * *

So, the summer before her first year, she badgers her brother, Ron, for any scrap of information—useful information—about Harry Potter. But he always looks annoyed and tells her to go away and pester someone else, which is strange because, before he went off to Hogwarts, she and Ron were best friends. And, even though he's the most amazing boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, she resents Harry just a little for that. Her resentment doesn't last long, though, and she's back to being embarrassingly infatuated with him. And it certainly doesn't help her when he saves her from a Basilisk, of all things, at the end of the year.

* * *

She's grateful for the trip to Egypt, she really is, but she's glad when her family—minus the oldest two Weasley sons—finally returns. The trip would have been better, she's sure, if her parents hadn't been crowding her and constantly asking if she was ok and if she wanted to talk about, um, anything. At first, it was nice to know they cared so much. Seven days of daily questions later and she couldn't stand it anymore. After that, she would answer affirming that, yes, she was fine, and no, she really doesn't have anything she wants to talk about just then. She's almost relieved when the focus if off of her and suddenly on Harry and Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Her relief doesn't last long once she realizes Harry could be in trouble.

* * *

Ron is getting more and more secretive and does his best to leave her out of everything—he even tried to make her stay with Mum when they had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. She knows there are things, scary, dangerous things he doesn't want to tell her, but she wants to scream at him and ask him if he's ever shared a mind with You-Know-Who. But she doesn't, because she doesn't want Harry to see her acting that way. Of course, after she sees the way Harry looks at Cho Chang, she starts to wonder if maybe she should've acted that way because then he'd at least _look at her._

* * *

She pretends it doesn't bother her when she hears that Cho Chang and Michael Corner have started dating, but it does. Not that she wants Michael back—she doesn't; she's moved on with Dean. It's more that she's started to wonder just what exactly is wrong with her that the last two boys she's liked have chosen Cho Chang over her. And if Dean breaks up with her for Cho Chang, she's going develop a real inferiority complex.

* * *

Dean doesn't choose Cho Chang over her; in fact, Cho Chang is the least of her problems. No, she's started to notice the way Harry looks at her when he thinks no one is watching and it's not the way you look at a girl you see as "just a friend" or "practically your sister." Of course, she has her OWLs to worry about and how Dean, who has also noticed Harry's not-so-platonic looks, is getting overly possessive. Not that being just possessive is really a good thing either, but she wouldn't feel so crowded if he was _only_ possessive. It's almost a relief when she breaks things off with Dean. And then, it's a big relief, because she gets to kiss Harry, and kiss him as much as she wants. But after Dumbledore dies, Harry pulls some noble stunt that she only lets him get away with because they're all grieving and it really isn't the place to fight about it.

* * *

She's angry with Harry (and Ron, and Hermione) when he tells her she can't go with him to do whatever it is Dumbledore left for him to do. But once she's back at Hogwarts, she stops being angry (mostly) and starts thinking about what she can do where she is and that maybe it's a good thing she didn't go with Harry (and Ron, and Hermione) because she's still underage and the trace is still on her. She talks to Neville and Luna and they decide to start up the D.A. again. For once in her life, she feels like she's actually doing something useful. But, after a while, it doesn't seem like enough. So she talks with Neville and Luna again. This time she mentions the sword of Gryffindor and how Dumbledore left it for Harry but the Ministry wouldn't let him have it. Even though they get caught in Snape's office, she isn't completely disappointed because she realizes that their rebellion just might be a catalyst for the other students—the ones who aren't future Death Eaters. Even though she knows she's doing things to help Harry, she still misses him terribly and worries about him constantly. Sometimes, when she's just about to drift off to sleep, she can almost feel him near her and knows that he must be thinking of her; this is one of the things that keep her going until it can all be over.

* * *

Nineteen years after the war against Voldemort is over, Ginny feels as though she's living a dream—as though, one day, she'll wake up and she'll still be sixteen and waiting for an end to the war so that she can live peacefully as she did in her bittersweet dream. She supposes Harry feels that way too; more than once, she's seen him running his hand over his scar, as if he's checking to see if it's still there and if he really did go through all the things he did. They're happy, though—even if Harry is worried for their son, Albus Severus (she'd tried to talk him out of giving the boy both names, but Harry wouldn't hear of it), going off to his first year of Hogwarts. 

Once they're home and sitting in the re-done kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place and drinking tea, she reaches over and squeezes his hand. He looks up at her and smiles. A smile on her face, she draws her hand back and asks him, "So, Harry, how do you feel about twins?"


End file.
